T'Challa (Earth-SRS)
T'Challa is the ruler of Wakanda, the Black Panther. History Early Life T'Challa was the first biological son of T'Chaka, King of the African Nation of Wakanda. His mother, N'Yami, died while giving birth and his adopted older brother, Hunter, blamed him for her death. His second mother, Ramonda, left the family when T'Challa was only eight. T'Chaka believed Ramonda had run away with another man, and so decreed that no one would speak of her in his presence again. Only decades later did T'Challa learn Ramonda had been kidnapped and brought back to her native South Africa. Klaw The Bilderberg Conference invited T'Chaka to sit at their table in order to negotiate use of Wakandan goods. As T'Chaka rejected their offers, criticizing their materialistic and selfish ideology, they let their agent, Klaw, take a hit on the Wakandan family. Killing T'Chaka and intending to slay the entire family, Klaw was forced to retreat by the young T'Challa. Storm T'Challa as a teen was sent on the Wakandan rite of passage in which he was sent off to roam the land. He was rescued by a young orphan girl named Ororo Munroe, who used her mutant powers to control the weather to take out his would-be kidnappers. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, however, T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Education As a young man, T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school. B'Tumba, his childhood friend, was sent by his father N'Baza to study alongside him. While in the US T'Challa used the alias "Luke Charles" to remain incognito. It was during this time that he met another student Nicole Adams and the two had a short romance. Another student, Kamal Rakim, was angered T'Challa was dating a white person and attacked the two. T'Challa was forced to defend himself and Nicole and easily took down Kamal and his gang. He gained a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University. Being bested at every sport and every endeavor, B'Tumba grew jealous and turned to A.I.M., plotting revenge against T'Chaka's son. Return to Wakanda He came back to perform his duties in his tribe to become a man to lead the country. He was sent to find the sacred Heart-Shaped Herb, whilst searching he was captured by A.I.M., B'Tumba was ordered to execute his friend, but since he couldn't do it, he freed T'Challa and joined him in battling the A.I.M. soldiers. During the combat, B'Tumba was fatally wounded, and after A.I.M. retreated, he apologized to Black Panther before dying. After beating the then current Black Panther and taking a Heart-Shaped Herb to link him to Bast, the Panther God, the herb also enhanced him which made him almost superhuman as T'Challa became the new Black Panther, leader of the Panther Clan, and King of Wakanda. As one of his first acts as King, T'Challa excommunicated his adopted brother, Hunter. As the White Wolf, Hunter had decades earlier assumed leadership of the Hatut Zeraze ("Dogs of War"), zealous patriots who acted as the Wakandan Secret Police, performing acts of sedition, counter-intelligence, and assassination against the countries presumed enemies. T'Challa would not be a king who tolerated such actions, and so he officially disbanded the Hatut Zeraze, although in reality the Dogs and Hunter merely left Wakanda to operate on their own abroad. World War III Personality T'Challa is a man with more courage than most men and more wisdom than most his age. Having been driven by vengeance over his father's death has lead him to become a vigilante, but he's come to grips that vengeance will consume his life if he doesn't have control, so he has become a respectable hero.Category:Versions of Black Panther Category:Earth-SRS Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Claws Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Army at Disposal Category:Royalty Category:Martial Artists Category:Intimidation Category:Super Agility Category:Public Identity Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Males Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Hunters Category:Inventors Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Expert Combatant Category:Africans Category:Animal Traits Category:Feline Traits Category:Interrogation